Eleven's Amy
by GinevraMollyWeaslyPotter
Summary: I suck at summaries. Amy has an incident in the TARDIS, and it makes everything better. But is it really better?
1. Chapter 1 Confusion

**Does anyone else ship 11 and Amy Pond? No just me? I don't know, but I felt that the Amy would never die, because she could BECOME a fucking time lord. I mean hello, SPOILERS, but River became a time lord by prolonged exposure to the TARDIS, and it's wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff, so I think Amy could have as well. Anyone else just want Moffat to die? Also, Peter Capaldi can go Peter Capaldie. See what I did there? I'm rambling. Fuck. I don't own Doctor Who. On to the fic.**

Amelia Jessica Pond was no ordinary girl. She was special. The Doctor hadn't known love like that since. . .well since Rose. Amelia had waited for the Doctor. He had overshot his timing, yes, but she understood. Amelia was different. The first face eleven had seen. She was beautiful. He was old, yes, and she was young, but odd changes were about to occur. Changes that hadn't happened for nearly a thousand years. Amy was changing. So was the Doctor.

*REAL TIME IN THE DOCTOR'S PERSPECTIVE*

Amy Pond had waited far too long. Amy would still wait for me, if I needed her too. She has too much faith in me. I sigh internally. Her body is already reacting to the space-time continuum. She's going through change. She won't ever be able to return to Earth as a normal human, will she? I messed up. Whatever. It's too late. If I tried to stop the changes now, she would die, creating fixed time. I sigh externally this time. I wonder. . .

"Doctor! Are you in there? We've-!" Amy's voice broke off. I stepped outside of my room, and saw Amy Pond on the ground. "Amy, do not be alarmed, okay? Do you remember what I told you about the Time Lords?" She stared up at me, and nodded. "Do you feel that in your chest? The pain? You're growing another heart. I won't be alone anymore! This is wonderful!" Amy looked as though she'd been slapped. "Doctor! I feel like I'm dying, and you're ecstatic. Please, just concentrate on the matter at hand-" "Oh you're so Scottish!"

"Doctor? It hurts. Everything-!" She broke off again. Her body shined bright gold, and she basically started the Regeneration process. She looked up, from brighter green eyes. "I feel so alive!" She stopped speaking, and got up. Her body still shined bright golden. Her hair looked to be on fire. Regeneration is a beautiful thing. Her hair went about a shade lighter, while the Regeneration did its magic. Her mouth opened, and a scream overtook the noise coming from her first Regeneration. Amelia looked no different, except now, she looked less tired, an effect of the second heart in her chest. Speaking of which. . .I caught myself. I don't want to, do anything. . .risque while this is still happening.

When it was over, she smiled at me.

She looked me over. "What?" She then threw her arms around me and kissed me. When she was done, she looked at me again. I smiled. "If this hadn't happened, I wouldn't have let you do that." "What do you mean?" "I mean, you're a time-lord now. I'm 908, and you can live to be with me until we die. If you were human, you'd die, and I would be alone again." "But what about Rory?" Amy asked. "I love him, but I can't go back now." "Amy, you can't be with him-romantically-ever again. It would kill you to watch him die." I stared, and waited for her reaction. Her eyes looked distant, and she slowly realized what that meant. She looked back at me, tearfully, and smiled. "At least I have my raggedy man." I laughed. "I know it's going to be hard, but we'll make it together. I promise. I won't let anything hurt you Amy. Ever." I promised this to her, in hopes that she would understand.

She kissed me again. It was longer this time, and more active. Her hands were in my hair, mine on her hips. I felt all hands, but she just leaned into me. She broke the kiss. "Doctor, not to be odd, or break the mood or anything, but I kind of want to know one thing. One small detail." Oh shit. She's going to ask for my name. Oh no. "What is your-" I cut her off, by kissing her. I let her relax in my arms, and I walked us over to a couch. I sat us down, and took her hands. "Amelia, Amelia, Amelia. I can tell you but it will take time. Loads of it. I promise, you'll know eventually. I will eventually tell you my name. But I think the girl who waited, can wait a little longer. Can you do that for me? Just wait?" Amelia nodded, and leaned forward expectantly. I brought my lips to hers again.

I knew it was slightly wrong of me to take advantage of this, but what other chance do I have? I love Amy. She's so. . . She's beautiful, and wonderful, and she makes my hearts pound. She takes my breath away, and saves me. I love her. She's intelligent, funny, so very bright, I love Amy. Amy Pond is wonderful. She is so. . .ugh I'm rambling.

Amy locked on to me and continued kissing. I broke the kiss, and she pouted as if I had just taken her favorite toy, which, it probably was, by now. "Doctor?" I shushed her. I felt a ripple from the middle of the TARDIS, resonating outward. Oh no. Oh no! OH NO! Why did I not see this coming!? Oh sweet lord! Save our arses now please!

I ran, well, stumbled, as Amy was still attached to me. I quickly untangled her arms from my waist, and ran to the center console. The TARDIS soon shot out a person. A person I knew well. River Song. Think Time Lord. You know what's happening. Oh shit!

_RIVER_POV_LEGO_

I looked around me. This is not where I remember being. Oh shit! I was told this was going to happen.

Shit

Shit

Shit

Shit

Shit

Bloody fucking shit.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * Doctor again Pov

Oh no.

The world is fucking falling apart. A fixed point has been altered! NO NO NO NO NO!

 **Cliffy! I love you guys! Please review if you want more! PM me if you have any questions, or if you wanna discuss this perfect ship! Bye!**

 **~Love yas! Gin**


	2. Chapter 2 Reason

**Author's note: I realize that this ship is so non-cannon, but I can't help but ship it. I plan on posting this by the eighteenth of May, so I can keep consistent with this. I realize that I am terrible with updating, and I will be updating my other story, The Bonds of Souls, in about the same amount of time. I have had writer's block for the longest time, but I am now getting over it. I am going to be posting regular videos on my YouTube channel as well. If you are not subscribed already, please, click on my link on my ff page. It will send you to my YouTube page, and I have been very good about posting lately, so there's that. So, click on over, and you'll see about me. Comment "I've found Iccle Gin-Gin when you get there" Okay, rambling. Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Doctor Who**_ **, all rights go to the BBC, and I am just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Doctor Pov:

I messed up. I messed up so bad. I forgot entirely about River. River looked from where she was sitting on the ground, and she smiled. "Hello, Sweetie," She remarked, trying her hardest to be sensual. I just shrugged. "River, you know what's going on, correct?" I inquired, slowly. "Of course I know. I knew the whole time," She quipped. I shook my head. I was now _very very_ frustrated. I was trying to keep my cool, but she just infuriated me to no end. I hate it when she does this.

"River Song . . . you knew this _entire_ time, and you never told me?!" I half shouted at her. "Of course I knew, Sweetie, I—" "Don't you 'Sweetie' me. I am infuriated with you right now!" "Fine then, Doctor—" "Don't even 'Doctor' me. I'm so, so, _so_ angry with you." "Fine Mr. Ë—" "NO!" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Why?" She asked when I removed my hand. "Because, not yet, anyway, we have a crisis at hand." River looks off for a moment contemplating. She then looks back at me. "You need to do the do with her. We were supposed to happen, but a point in time got altered. You need to solidify this point in time, to make it easier for time to resume. If you don't, the whole world could stop being. It could stop being, or change so drastically, that it would take millions of years for it to return to normal. So, in order for it to be able to resume, you need to do her. And here is the point that I tell you both the truth." River sighed. Amy looked confusedly at her. "River, what's wrong?" Amy asked, slightly confused, and looking very worried, she grabbed my arm like a distressed child.

"Amy, you're my mum. Rory is my dad. A fixed point got altered, and I'm ceasing to exist. But, if you do the Doctor, I will remain alive, and I will be able to live again. I may look different, but I will still be Melody Pond, your daughter. I will just not be destined for the Doctor anymore." She explained. I took it in like you would take a good book in. I looked at her, and then back to Amy. Amy seemed so shocked. Her breathing had stopped momentarily, and I had to shake her to get her to breathe again.

She took a deep, cracking breath in, and choked out a sob. "I've killed my daughter! I've never even known you, but I love you! I'm so *** hic *** sorry!" She cried against my arm for a second. She then reached out to her daughter. She hugged Melody. It was then that Melody uttered an enormous scream.

Melody Pond was ceasing to exist. We needed to get her to a safe preserving place. We didn't have time to be procrastinating, and so I grabbed her, and carried her to the hospital wing. When we got there, I placed her in a zero time capsule. She would stabilize while in there. Amy showed up behind me, tears in those big green eyes. I took her by the hand, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Pond. You know what we have to do." She nodded, and only sobbed harder. She kept whispering "I love you's" into my chest. We stayed like this for a while, her just crying into my shirt. I kept whispering the same back. It was true. I love Amelia Jessica Pond. She is truly amazing. I feel so bad for her.

We move along. I hold on to her the whole time. I can't imagine my life without her. I can't believe that I ever considered being without her. For one moment, I'm slightly glad that we have to do . . .it. I lead her to my room—our room, now. I know I love her, but I'm nervous. Not that it's my first time, but it's my first time with this face, and this girl, whom I love more than anybody I have ever loved. I know I need to do it (her) to save the world, but it's difficult. It's only difficult, because neither of us are ready. We love each other, sure. But, we are not ready for what we need to do to save the world.


End file.
